Moving forward
by Mia21
Summary: From the Sabina Kane series by Jaye Wells. Another story that wouldn't leave me alone, it's about what I consider inevitable. Sabina is overly angry and nauseous. What could be wrong? Better read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Another Sabina Kane story, this idea wouldn't let go of me since I'm really hoping that at some point Jaye Wells writes this, or something like this. Please tell me what you guys think!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

The 10th day of April was an awful day that led to a wonderful because Adam and I had just returned from a visit to Irkalla, only to find the inside of our house had been mostly destroyed by baby demons. Giguhl was trying his best to clean off the paint from the walls. I didn't make it very far in before I stopped, staring at the mess of paint and broken dishes.

"What the hell happened?"  
"Oh hey guys," G said casually.  
"Giguhl?" I asked, putting a little command in there.  
"Um, the kids got a little bored the other day waiting for Valva and me to get back. They found new ways to take out their frustration."  
"I can see that. They better not think this is going to ever happen again. In fact, none of you should."  
"I'm really sorry about this Sabina."  
"You better be!"  
"Red." Adam muttered.  
"What?" I all but shouted, turning to glare at him.  
"Deep, calming breath."  
"You're not helping." I told him, still angry. Giguhl took the moment when my attention was shifted to slink off.  
"Are you ok?" Adam asked, clearly worried about me.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"No offense, but you've been getting overly upset about things lately. Just wondering what's going on."  
I sighed. Truth time. "Honestly, I haven't been feeling well lately. I don't get sick, so I don't know what it could be."  
"Uh-oh. Well, we better go find out tomorrow then, ok?" Adam said, concerned.  
"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

The next evening we went to see Zen's doctor friend, Ashley Williams, who knew about the dark races and didn't mind seeing us after hours. She was still in her office when Adam and I arrived.

"Dr. Williams?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. You must be Sabina."

Now it was my turn to nod.

"What seems to be the trouble?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, honestly." I began, as Adam elbowed me.

I sighed, "Someone thinks I've been a little overly emotional lately, and every once in a while I've been getting nauseous. What?" I asked, as she had a big smile on her face.  
"You're pregnant." She told me, beaming.

Adam stiffened beside me as I shouted. "What!?"

"Sorry, but it's rather obvious." She told me

"Shouldn't you make sure before you announce that?" I asked her.

"If you're willing to do a blood test."

I shrugged, "Why not?"

It didn't take her long to get the blood sample and run it through the blood tester. The result was that there was a large amount of hCG in my blood. Dr. Williams nodded as she looked at it.  
"Yep, this proves it, you're definitely pregnant."

I took a deep breath as Adam's fingers twisted through mine. I was happy, but a little nervous at the idea of being a parent. I didn't exactly have the greatest role models. I did have a question though.

"When can we find out what it is?"

"Well, let me see," She began, going back to the print-out from my blood sample. "According to this, you're about four weeks along, so in about twelve weeks or so we can do the ultrasound and find out. Do you want to go ahead and schedule an appointment?" Dr. Williams asked.

I looked at Adam, who nodded. "Might as well." I said, shrugging. She looked at her calendar for the month of July.

"How about July twentieth?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, as Adam made a note on his phone. She congratulated us as we started to leave. I told her thanks and Adam and I went back out the door and began making our way home, walking since it was only a couple of blocks. Adam took a breath and let it out in a big whoosh. I nodded, "That's exactly how I feel."

"That was the last thing on my mind." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"That we're going to be parents."

I laughed a little apprehensively. "Yeah, no kidding."

"The good news is, Rhea will be happy. She's been saying lately how we ought to continue the family line." He told me, taking my hand.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Of course the single woman wants us to continue the family." I laughed.

* * *

We when got home, Giguhl was anxious to know what was wrong with me. When I told him what the doctor had discovered, he was super happy for us, he kept repeating how awesome that was.

He started being very careful of me over the next couple of weeks, making sure I didn't lift or carry anything he thought was too heavy, and didn't stress myself out about anything.

Him being overly worried was what was stressing me out but I tried to remember the reason why he was being so nice. The time flew by and before I knew it, it was July.

The evening of the twentieth, Adam and I walked back towards Dr. Williams's office. Again, when we entered, there was no else there. Dr. Williams walked us back to a room that had a bed in it. I got up on the bed and did my best to get comfortable. Adam sat in the chair next to me, taking my hand. I lifted my shirt so she could put the, very cold, ultrasonic gel on my belly and began to use the transducer. If I had doubted Dr. Williams at all, I didn't now. Not only could I see the tiny body on the ultrasound monitor, my stomach was already beginning to expand. We were able to see the head, shoulders, hands, legs and feet. Finally she stopped.

"Ah," she said, pointing to a tiny spot on the monitor. "It's a boy." She told us. Adam smiled, squeezing my hand. I squeezed back.

* * *

That night, after getting in bed, Adam and I began talking names.

"Got any name ideas?" Adam asked.

I sighed. "I was thinking Tristan, after my dad. What do you think?"

"I was thinking Aaron for mine." He told me.

"What about Tristan Aaron?" I asked.

"I like that," he told me, smiling.

"That's it then, Tristan Aaron Lazarus." I said.

"Lazarus?" Adam asked. "Are you sure? We aren't married, we never even officially did the Soulmate ceremony."  
I nodded. "Of course he's going to have your last name. If I have my way, there won't ever be another Kane."  
Adam smiled, leaning down to kiss me. "Did I mention I love you?"

"I love you too."

* * *

I kept growing as the months passed by, the next time Maisie asked me to come down to Irkalla, everyone could see I was obviously pregnant and they were all super happy and supportive, especially my sister and my mom. Both told me they wished they could be around when he was born.

I wasn't sure when I would deliver since I was half vampire and half mage. Turns out it was half way between both sides of me, like everything else. I went into labor almost eleven months after I got pregnant, on the evening of February eleventh. Tristan was born on the twelfth. We had lots of visitors, including Adam's aunt. Rhea held him, cooed over him and thought he was very handsome.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Tristan Aaron Lazarus."

"Ooohh, I think they'll both really like that." Rhea said, knowing I'd take him with me next time I went down to Irkalla. And that time wasn't too far off. Adam and I, and the baby of course, went to visit a couple of weeks later. Everyone was waiting for us in Hekatian fields, my parents, my sister, Adam's parents, Orpheus, and Ameritat. They did the same thing Rhea had done, cooed over him and told him how handsome he was.

"What's his name?" Maisie asked.

"His name's Tristan Aaron Lazarus." I told her. Both my father and Adam's father beamed at us naming our son after them. We stayed for quite a while, but eventually had to take Mr. cranky home, with promises to return with him soon.


	2. More surprises

**Yay, a second chapter for this one!**

* * *

As I was soon to find out, Tristan wasn't our only surprise. About a year later, in May, I again started to feel nauseous sometimes, this time accompanied by the occasional dizzy spell. I didn't want to say anything to Adam until I found out what, if anything, was going on now. I went to see Dr. Williams, who did the hCG blood test again, which again proved I was pregnant.

I told Adam that night. He was trying to be romantic, cooking dinner himself and getting it ready out on our back deck. He was quite proud of himself, he'd made Fettuccini Alfredo following his Aunt's recipe.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, after we were done, holding Tristan who really wanted to snag some pasta for himself.

"It was excellent, really great," I told him. "But I have something to tell you not about your pasta."

"What?" He asked, already frowning.

"It's not a bad thing, I hope," I said, trying to lighten his mood. "Turns out, I'm pregnant again."

"Really?" Adam asked, actually looking both happy and hopeful.

"Yep. I checked with Dr. Williams just to make sure."

"That's great! We definitely have room for more than just him." Adam said, squeezing Tristan.

* * *

This time around, I knew before Dr. Williams told us. Wasn't hard really, I could tell I was packing on more weight than I had with Tristan. Dr. Williams was more than happy to point out on the ultrasound that we were going to have twin girls.

'Just like Maisie and I' I thought.

Adam was ecstatic about us having twins.

Again, that night, we talked about names.

"What do you think about names this time?" He asked.

"My only thought was, why don't we name one of them for your mom?"

"You want to name one of the girls Claire?" He wondered.

"Yeah. It's a great name!"

"Claire what?" He queried.

"How about Claire Phoebe?"

Adam nodded, "I like that."

"What about the other one?" I wondered.

"I've been thinking too, maybe we could name her Eden? It is the place where Lilith was created." He explained.

"That's fine," I told him. "What about Eden Maisie?" I asked, wanting to honor my sister too.

"Yeah." Adam said.

* * *

Just like last time, when Maisie invited me and Adam to come down to Irkalla for a visit, everyone could again tell I was pregnant, as this time I was larger than I had been with Tristan. I was so excited about the girls, I was the one who blurted out we were having twin girls.

"Really?!" Maisie all but shouted, just as excited as I was about another generation of twins.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," My mother told me. "Have you decided on any names?"

I nodded. "Their names are going to be Claire Phoebe and Eden Maisie."

Both my mom, Adam's mom, and my sister were delighted to have the next generation named after them, even in part.

* * *

The girls were born the twenty-second of April. Both were born healthy and happy, with tiny milk fangs just like Tristan, who was now two. About a week or so later, we took them down to Irkalla for their first visit. If they were anything like their brother it wouldn't be their last. Tristan loved going to visit his Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt. And just like with him, everyone told us how adorable they were. I hoped their wishes to grow up beautiful and strong proved as true as Tristan's had. He really was a handsome kid, with Adam's green eyes and mostly black hair that had just tinges of the vampiric red since he was really only ¼ vampire. But it was my mom's turn to surprise me.

"I think maybe you should take them to them to the Bloodlands." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

It was her turn to sigh. "There are more there than just my mother who would want to see them. Tanith, Persephone, your friends Alexis and David."

I turned to Adam, unwilling to make this decision by myself. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine with it, as long as we have a safe way back out." He said, looking at my sister, who nodded.

And so, eight of us made our way into the Bloodlands. It had been quite some time since I had been there, not since the uprising my father had caused, and it was to find it looking very different. The former Dominae were no longer holding court in the one large building. They now had all of the doors thrown open, and an elected council was sitting in the former Dominae's chairs. We went inside to find that three of the newly elected magistrates were Tanith, Persephone, and David. I greeted them and told them we had come to show off the next generation. David wasn't all that interested, but both Tanith and Persephone oohed and awed over the girls and Tristan. Alexis was sent for, and when she came in she too ogled the children. What she didn't know is that she was followed by Lavinia. When my mother saw her, she glued herself to my father's side. Whether that was to protect him or so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything rash, I didn't know.

"And what are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Seeing our friends." I explained, saying it with sarcastic tone.

"Hopefully you enjoy your little brats more than I did you." She told me, gesturing towards the kids.

My mother hissed when Lavinia said that, and my father's brows lowered.

"No trouble there, I actually have a heart." I told her, which surprised a laugh out of Adam and my sister. With that, we said our goodbyes and took our leave, Maisie creating a portal directly back home for us and the Hekatian Fields for the rest of them.


End file.
